QUARTET★NIGHT
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Shining All Star CD |previous = RAINBOW☆DREAM |next = - |current track = QUARTET★NIGHT}} |font color = white |name = QUARTET★NIGHT |image = |kanji name = QUARTET★NIGHT |romaji name = QUARTET★NIGHT |translation = QUARTET★NIGHT |type = Shining All Star CD |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} QUARTET★NIGHT is a song from the [[Shining All Star|'Shining All Star']] CD. It was sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']], [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']], [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], and [[Camus|'Camus']], who are voiced by Morikubo Showtaro, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Aoi Shouta, and Maeno Tomoaki, respectively. Lyrics English = Re：I love you! Drawing close Ra：Legend days Ai：I’ll grant your wish Ca：Dear my precious All：I’ll teach you…my eternal dream Re：When it seems so hot, isn’t it dangerous? Ra：This rockin’ feeling, do you feel it? All of it Ca：I’ll punish those lips Ai：Love’s mark… It’s not so bad, right? All：No, no, missing! Re・'Ai'：I want you so much, I’m trembling Ra・'Ca'：I want to snatch you away right now 　　I won’t stop Re・'Ai'：I can’t stop All：My heart’s crying out! All：I love you! I’ll take you 　　To a world like which you’ve never seen, dear my precious Re：So dangerous, Ra：We are Ai：Burning! Ca：Love’s 　　Q-U- Re：A-R- Ra：T-E- Ai：T All：Night! All：You’re probably leaving it all up to a kiss… 　　I’ll teach you a bitter time, enchanting like you’ve never known before Re：The tenderness of that heart is, ah… Shalala, my angel Ra：A living sigh in a sweet image Ca：Becoming so hot, it’s even more tantalizing Ai：But it’s fine, it’s not like I hate it All：No, no, praying! Ra・'Ai'：I’m not as kind as you think I am Re・'Ca'：My malicious lesson time 　　If you want it, Ra・'Ai'：If you want it, All：Show my your heart! All：I love you! Such things as “I want to hold you close,” 　　Ah, I want to hear those things from you Ca：I’m so dishonest Ai：That it’s Ra：Painful Re：Love’s 　　Q-U- Ra：A-R- Ai：T-E- Ca：T All：Night! All：I’ll close my eyes and wait for only 3 seconds… 　　It’s okay, whatever the title, I’ll resign to your “answer”! Re・'Ra'：Beyond the future, like this wind, Ai・'Ca'：I want to be in love with you for eternity 　　If there’s Re・'Ra'：A reward, All：Everyone’ll push themselves to the limit! All：I love you! Drawing close… Legend days 　　I’ll grant your wish, dear my precious! Re：So dangerous, Ra：We are Ai：Burning! Ca：Love’s 　　Q-U- Re：A-R- Ra：T-E- Ai：T All：Night! All：You’re probably leaving it all up to a kiss… 　　I’ll teach you…my eternal dream, enchanting like you’ve never known beforeRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Re：I Love You　tsuite oide Ra：Legend Days Ai：kanaete ageru Ca：Dear My Precious All：eien no yume… oshieyou Re：DENJARASU de　ACHICHI na jikan sugosou ka Ra：Rock na FIIRINGU　kanjiro yo? ZENBU Ca：kuchibiru ni　seisai shite sashiagemashou Ai：koi no rakuin…　waruku wa nai desho? All：No, No, Missing Re・'Ai'：furueru kurai　kimi wo motometeru Ra・'Ca'：ima sugu ni ubaitai 　　tomaranai Re・'Ai'：tomerarenai All：HAATO ga sakebu yo All：I Love You　mita koto nai sekai he to 　　tsureteiku kara Dear My Precious Re：KIKEN na hodo Ra：moete Ai：iru yo Ca：ai no 　　KA Re：RU Ra：TE Ai：TTO All：Night! All：kimi wa tabun KISS wo suru　subete wo makasete… 　　TOROkeru youna mada shiranai　BITAA na toki wo oshieyou Re：TENDANESU na　sono kokoro wa Ah… SHARARA Angel Ra：toiki no Live　amai IMĒJI de Ca：GIRIGIRI ni　jirashita hou ga Hot ni naru Ai：SHIte mo ii yo　kirai janai shi ne All：No, No, Praying Ra・'Ai'：kimi ga omou hodo　sonna yasashikunai Re・'Ca'：ijiwaru na My Lesson Time 　　uketai nara Ra・'Ai'：uketai nara All：HAATO wo misete yo All：I Love You　“dakishimetai…” sonna KOTO mo 　　kimi kara aa iwasetai Ca：sunao janai Ai：setsunai Ra：kurai Re：ai wa 　　KA Ra：RU Ai：TE Ca：TTO All：Night! All：sanbyou dake matte ageru　me wo tojiteru kara… 　　daijoubu sa　katagaki nara　kimi no “kotae” de suteru yo Re・'Ra'：mirai no kanata　kono kaze no youni Ai・'Ca'：yuukyuu ni　kogaretai 　　gohoubi o Re・'Ra'：nedaru nara All：senobi shite mina yo All：I Love You　tsuite oide　Legend Days 　　kanaete ageru　Dear My Precious Re：KIKEN na hodo Ra：moete Ai：iru yo Ca：ai no 　　KA Re：RU Ra：TE Ai：TTO All：Night! All：kimi wa tabun KISS wo suru　subete wo makasete… 　　TOROkeru youna mada shiranai　eien no yume…oshieyou |-| Kanji = (嶺二) I Love you　ついておいで (蘭丸) Legend days (藍''') 叶えてあげる (カミュ') Dear my precious ('4人') 永遠の夢…教えよう ('嶺二') デンジャラスで　アチチな時間すごそーか ('蘭丸') Rockなフィーリング　感じろよ？ゼンブ ('カミュ') 唇に　制裁してさしあげましょう ('藍') 恋の烙印…　悪くはないでしょ？ ('4人') No, No, missing ('嶺二'・'藍') 震えるくらい　君を求めてる ('蘭丸'・'カミュ') 今すぐに奪いたい ('蘭丸'・'カミュ') 止まらない ('嶺二'・'藍') 止められない ('4人') ハートが叫ぶよ ('4人') I Love you　見た事ない世界へと ('4人') 連れていくからDear my precious ('嶺二') キケンなほど ('蘭丸') 燃えて ('藍') いるよ ('カミュ') 愛の ('カミュ') カ ('嶺二') ル ('蘭丸') テ ('藍') ット ('4人') Night! ('4人') 君はたぶんKISSをする　すべてを任せて… ('4人') トロけるようなまだ知らない　ビターな時を教えよう ('嶺二') テンダネスな　その心はAh…シャララAngel ('蘭丸') 吐息のLive　甘いイメージで ('カミュ') ギリギリに　焦らしたほうがHotになる ('藍') シてもいいよ　嫌いじゃないしね ('4人') No, No, praying ('蘭丸'・'藍') 君が想うほど　そんな優しくない ('嶺二'・'カミュ') 意地悪なMy lesson time ('嶺二'・'カミュ') 受けたいなら ('蘭丸'・'藍') 受けたいなら ('4人') ハートを見せてよ ('4人') I Love you　「抱きしめたい…」そんなコトも ('4人') 君から嗚呼言わせたい ('カミュ') 素直じゃない ('藍') 切ない ('蘭丸') くらい ('嶺二') 愛は ('嶺二') カ ('蘭丸') ル ('藍') テ ('カミュ') ット ('4人') Night! ('4人') 3秒だけ待ってあげる　瞳を閉じてるから… ('4人') 大丈夫さ　肩書きなら　君の「答え」で 捨てるよ ('嶺二'・'蘭丸') 未来の彼方　この風のように ('藍'・'カミュ') 悠久に　焦がれたい ('藍'・'カミュ') ご褒美を ('嶺二'・'蘭丸') ねだるなら ('4人') 背伸びしてみなよ ('4人') I Love you　ついておいで　Legend Days ('4人') 叶えてあげる　Dear my precious ('嶺二') キケンなほど ('蘭丸') 燃えて ('藍') いるよ ('カミュ') 愛の ('カミュ') カ ('嶺二') ル ('蘭丸') テ ('藍') ット ('4人') Night! ('4人') 君はたぶんKISSをする　すべてを任せて… ('4人''') トロけるようなまだ知らない　永遠の夢…教えようAmeba (アメーバ) (Japanese) Videos |track name = QUARTET★NIGHT |file link = }} |track name = QUARTET★NIGHT (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Morikubo Showtaro, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Aoi Shouta, and Maeno Tomoaki in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Shining All Star CD (songs) Category:Opening songs Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs) Category:QUARTET NIGHT (songs)